Long Walk To Sacramento
by Sydney1
Summary: A...different look at things...contains sister bonding, and some Val/Tyler oh and i'll understand if this story is confusing there are parts I don't even understand. i just wrote it for the heck of it. note:spelling will be improved soon.


Long Walk To Sacremento  
  
"Val"! Brooke ran into the kitchen.   
  
"Brooke? What's wrong"? Tyler asked.   
  
"I have to talk to Val"!   
  
"She's in the garage helping with the new shipment of stretchers. "Anything I can help with"?   
  
"I need to find her", Brooke was panicking.   
  
"Well c'mon i'll take you to her", he lead her into the garage, where Val and Hank were organizing the new shipment.   
  
"Val! We have to talk"!   
  
She looked at Hank, who read her mind so he and Tyler walked out of the room. "What's up? Are you okay"?   
  
"No! It's awful"!   
  
"Wait calm down a minute". Brooke calmed. "Are you calm"? Brooke nodded. "What's wrong"?   
  
"It's mom and dad they-they told me they were getting a divorce...".   
  
"Divorce? Are you sure"?   
  
"Positive".   
  
"Why didn't they tell me"?   
  
"They didn't want to interrupt your thing you got goin here".   
  
"You mean saving lives"? Val raised her brows.   
  
"Yeah. Whatever. So mom's taking the job in Sacremento".   
  
"Oh"?   
  
"Yeah. Val we've got to do something about it. We can't let them just leave each other".   
  
Val closed her eyes, "Brooke you have to understand that we have no control over these things whatsoever. It's mom and dad's decision, and we have to support it".   
  
"We do not. Val, do you know how it's gonna be like without mom-or-or-dad around".   
  
"I don't want to think about it right now ok? I've got to many other things going on", she said returning to the shipment.   
  
"How can you be so calm about this! Val our parents are about to make the biggest mistake of their lives, and all you worry about is that stupid shipment"! Brooke yelled.   
  
"It's not our choice", Val said trying to stay calm.   
  
"We're their daughters, don't you think we should have some say in it"?   
  
"Even if we did it wouldn't matter".   
  
"Don't say things like that"! Brooke screamed.   
  
"It's true"!   
  
Brooke threw a medical instument at her.   
  
It broke and fell onto the floor.   
  
"Brooke what's gotten into you"?!   
  
"Nothing except the worst thing in the world is about to happen and my big sister could care less"!   
  
Val lost her temper. "You shut up! I've had to carry every responsibilty ever given to me out, and what do you do? Sit around and watch t.v"!   
  
The guys ran in, and saw the brawl. "Hey! What's going on here"?   
  
"Nothing! Except that I just found out Brooke has little heart"!   
  
"Val, don't you think your taking it a little far", Tyler asked.   
  
"At least I have a heart"! Brooke shouted back.   
  
Val stopped, "What did you just say"?   
  
"I sait at least I have a heart, Miss i'm so into myself, all I ever care about is me myself and I".   
  
Tears came to Val's eyes. How could Brooke say things like that? After everything she'd done for her?   
  
"Hey! Guys! Knock it off"! Hank ordered. They calmed down.   
  
"I-can't-believe you would say something like that? After all i've tried to do for you"?   
  
"For everyone else you mean".   
  
Val just stared at her, then walked away.   
  
"Brooke, that wasn't very nice", Hank said.   
  
"Well, can i help it if her heart is black"?! she snapped.   
  
"What do you mean by that"? Jamie asked.   
  
"Our parents are getting a divorce, and Val could care less. But that's really not my problem anymore", Brooke said walking away.   
*******************************************************************************************  
Tyler found Val in the bleachers.   
  
"Hey". "Hey", she said not looking up.   
  
"You okay"?   
  
"Of course", Val lied.   
  
"Liar", Tyler said softy. Val half smiled. "Do you wanna talk"?   
  
Val smiled. "I just don't get Brooke ya know? How come she can't ever see the things I do for her as good".   
  
"Well what do you do for her"?   
  
"Pretty much everything".   
  
"Do you do it like a sister or like Super Val".   
  
"What"?   
  
"Well alot of the times you shift into overdrive and get really weird".   
  
Val thought a moment, "half and half".   
  
"It's just a suggestion but, maybe she thinks you don't spend enough time with her"?   
  
"I do too, we go to the mall together".  
  
"No offense Val but, sometimes you get into absent mode, and it's like yuor not even there".   
  
Val nodded, "I guess I should be more of a big sister to her then I already am huh"?   
  
Tyler shrugged.   
  
"Think she'll ever speak to me again"?   
  
"Give her time to cool off, i'm sure she will".   
  
Val smiled, "I hope so. I don't know what i'd do with out Brooke".   
  
"I'm sure she thinks that same way".   
  
Val smiled, "I don't know what i'd do without you either Tyler".   
  
"I don't know either. But I'm pretty sure I could live without you", he teased.   
  
"Really"?  
  
Tyler laughed, "Of coure not. Who's gulability would I have to take advantage of then"?   
  
Val playfully nudged him. "How is it you always know the right thing to say"? Val asked.   
  
Tyler shrugged, "Learn from the best".   
  
Val smiled.  
***********************************************************************************************  
The next morning Brooke and Val found that their parents had another surprise for them. They sat at the breakfast table waiting.   
  
Their mom spoke up, "We know how hard this must be on you. So we're gonna give you a choice of who to live with".   
  
"You mean we can go to Sacremento with you, or stay here in Kingsbrook"? Val asked.   
  
"It's your decision", her dad shrugged.   
  
"I have a question...how many times a year will we see you both"?   
  
"Plenty", her mom lied, "anyway you have a week to decide".   
  
"Just a week"?   
  
"It's my deadline", her mom shrugged.   
  
"You know, this is so funny", Brooke said frowning.   
  
"What is"? Her mom asked.   
  
"Well first Val didn't care that you were making the biggest mistake of your lives-".   
  
Val cut in, "That's not true Brooke, I care I just-".   
  
Brooke continued, "And now you guys don't care. I mean really, what's happened to this family"? She said getting up and going to her room.   
  
"Well we know Brooke's reaction...Val, honey what do you think"?   
  
Val swallowed, "the truth"?   
  
"That would be nice", her dad nodded.   
  
"Well, I agree with Brooke..you are making the biggest mistake of your lives...but that's okay because whatever you do is fine. It's not my decision, it yours". Her beeper went off. It read 911. "Hey, I gotta go, but i'll see you guys later ok"?   
  
"ok", they responded.   
  
"What are we gonna do with those two"? her dad asked watching Val go, "we've got one daughter who probably will never speak to us again. and one who's too independent and generous to even show us her feelings".   
  
"They're a pair aren't they"? Val's mom said staring into space.   
***********************************************************************************************  
When the ambulance got to the call, they found no accident just a bunch of kids laughing, Catie was with them.   
  
"What's going on here"? Hank asked.   
  
Val walked up behind them and saw Catie, "Catie"?   
  
"Hey Val".   
  
"Is something wrong"? Val asked.   
  
"Nah. We were just having a little fun".   
  
Hank stepped in, "Well this is the second time you've had a little fun with the squad, do it again and i'll make sure all of you are arrested".   
  
"No way, Jamie will back us up, won't ya James"? Kenny asked.   
  
"Not this time Ken", he shook his head.   
  
"What do you mean Jamie? We're your buds, you wouldn't really help those geeks arrest us would you".   
  
"In a heartbeat", Jamie said seriously.   
  
Val, Hak, and Tyler were impressed. "C'mon Jamie", Tyler said walking with him to the ambulance.  
  
"Hank, can you give me a minute"? Val asked.   
  
"I-guess", he went back to the ambulance.   
  
"What's the real reason you called me here Catie"? Val asked.   
  
"To let you know our friendship is over".   
  
"What do you mean"?   
  
"Look Val, it's been fun but we live on two different worlds. I mean how can you still be my best friend, we hardly hang out anymore".   
  
"I know, and i'm sorry but-".   
  
"your busy-with the squad".   
  
Val nodded.   
  
"Then those are our parting words", Catie turned away. Val couldn't believe it. Catie had just broken their friendship. She walked back to the ambulance sadly.  
  
Jamie opened the door to let her in the back. "You finished"? Hank asked.   
  
Val stared out the door at Catie who was laughing with her friends. "Yeah-Yeah I guess I am". She didn't take her eyes off Catie. Hank drove off. She had managed to get two of the people she deeply cared about, to turn against her. What would she do next?  
***********************************************************************************************  
Back at the station Val sat at the table and decided to make a list of all the advantages here, and all in Sacremento.   
  
"Hey", the guys walked in.   
  
"Hey", Val smiled.   
  
Hank looked over her shoulder at her list. "What's that"?   
  
"Well, my parents are giving us a choice of which parent we want to live with, so I figured the only way I could decide was to make a list of all the advantages i have here, and the ones I would have in Calafornia".   
  
"Are the names Jamie, Hank, and Tyler on that list"? Tyler asked.   
  
"Yeah".   
  
"There's your answer", Tyler grinned.   
  
"Ha Ha", Val said sarchasticaly.   
  
"What's one of the main reasons you'd go to Sacremento"?   
  
"Well I could start a new life there, ya know meet new people and things like that".   
  
"Why would you stay here"? Jamie asked.   
  
"Well let's see there's cheerleading, and dad, oh and I couldn't bare to leave the house, and this EMT thing, and-".   
  
"Excuse me...our names coming up anytime soon"?   
  
"Hmm....Let me think....nope". Jamie threw a pillow at her, and she caught it and threw it back at him. "Duh! Of course you guys are on the list", she grinned.   
  
"Good".   
  
"Hey-Val", Brooke entered from her office.   
  
"Oh hey Brooke".   
  
"Can-we-talk"?   
  
"Sure", she followed Brooke into her office.   
  
"So-", Val began.   
  
Brooke cut in, "Val, i've made my decision about which parent i'm living with".   
  
Val waited. "I'm going to Sacremento with mom".   
  
Val's face fell, "oh".   
  
"What about you"?   
  
"Well, I actually haven't made up my mind yet, maybe you should think your decision over some more".   
  
"You can't tell me what to do, mom is alot better then dad".   
  
"In what way"?   
  
"She makes more money, she's also more progressive and is more the family type...and dad is-well-i hat to say this but if you decide to stay with him-you can kiss our house goodbye".   
  
"Brooke"! Val scolded, "how can you say such mean things, dad's company is starting to raise more money, and he really does try to be there for us alot of times".   
  
"Look, i'm moving to Sacremento with mom and I suggert you move too. You know it'll be hard living with dad".   
  
"Maybe that's a chance I wanna take"?   
  
"Fine".  
  
"Fine", Val walked back to the guys. "Well Brooke's moving away".   
  
"She's made her decision already? Jamie asked.   
  
"Yeah".   
  
"And you"?   
  
"I-still haven't decided...I don't want my dad to be lonely but-" she stopped.   
  
"But what"? Jamie asked.   
  
"Nothing. So we're off duty tonight right"?   
  
"Right".   
  
"Great", she walked away.   
  
"What do you think is stopping her from making her decision"? Tyler asked.   
  
"I don't know, maybe it's us who are holding her back", Hank shrugged.   
  
"Think so"?  
  
"Possibly. Or maybe she's just scared of change".   
  
"Then lets help her".   
  
"How"?   
  
"By doing something special for her", Tyler suggested then his eyes lit up, "I got it. Hank, Jamie are you free tommorow"?   
  
"I guess", they shrugged.   
  
"Great".   
  
"What's your plan"?   
  
"I haven't exactly worked out all the details, but be at Val's tommorow morning at 1.   
  
"1? I don't get up till at ;east 2", Jamie complained.   
  
"1. No later".   
***********************************************************************************************  
The next morning Tyler, Hank, and even Jamie were at Val's door by 1:00. "Ok, we're all here...what's the big surprise"? Tyler knocked on Val's door.   
  
Brooke answered, "Tyler, Hank, Jamie? What are you guys doing here"?   
  
"We came to see Val. Is she around"?   
  
"She's actually asleep". This shocked them all Super Val overlept? Wow?   
  
Brooke grinned, "but i'll let you come in and give her a good wakeup call".   
  
They laughed and walked in, the house was full of boxes.   
  
"What are all the boxes for"? Jamie asked.   
  
"Oh we're packing".   
  
"For Sacremento right"? Hank asked.   
  
"Right. Val does tell you everything". They shrugged. Brooke led them to Val's neat and tidy room where she was fast asleep under the covers. Tyler looked at his watch, then picked up her alarm and set it to 1:02. In a minute the alarm went off in Val's ear. Her eyes sprang open. The guys were laughing.   
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty, you've got a big day ahead of ya", Tyler teased.   
  
"How did you guys get in here? Brooke! How many times have I told you not to let creatures into the house, now take them away".   
  
"Oh no. Ya see, it's 1:02...you should be up anyway".   
  
"I overslept"!   
  
Tyler nodded, "so we've got this day planned where we all hang out together at different places and stuff like that, and we figured you'd wanna come..so here we are"!   
  
"Oh lucky me", Val rolled her eyes.   
  
"Very lucky".   
  
"Wait, I think I have the bakesale to price today"!   
  
"It was at noon...your way past that", Brooke informed.   
  
"So come on Val ,your schedules clear, and we're offering you an invitation to our guy party".   
  
"Wow, i've always wanted to know what those were like".   
  
"It's a priveledge", they guys said.   
  
"I'm sure it is. Just hang on i'll be ready in a sec". They waited downstairs, and soon she was ready. "Ok let's go".   
  
"Alright, the first in a long time day that we're gonna be good old all-american red blooded teenagers, life is sweet", Tyler said as they were walking out the door.  
***********************************************************************************************  
First they went to see a movie then they snuck a second one in, which was completely juvenile. Then they went to the arcade and had pizza, and Val tried her hand at the pinball machine, which attracted tons of people because she kept winning every five seconds. Then they went to the mall, to do some more juvenile things, like guzzling rootbeer and other guy stuff. And they topped it all off by renting a rowboat and going for a ride.   
  
"This was one of the most awesome days / ever had in my entire life"! Val said.   
  
"Oh yeah...hey did yuo see that guys face when we plastered his car".   
  
"Now, that was really juvenille".   
  
"Yeah Val, but even you have to admit it was fun".   
  
"Ok I admit it I had a blast".   
  
"I know what we can go do next".   
  
"And what is that Jamie"?   
  
"Get a box of expired HIV bags, drop em off the roof and watch em splatter".   
  
"Sounds like fun".   
  
"Okay but before we do it we have to tell Val something", Hank reminded.   
  
Val raised her eyebrows.   
  
"About you decision Val, we just want you to know...we'll always support you 100% no matter what you decide".   
  
A tear ran down Val's cheek.   
  
"Ya know...that was supposed to make yuo feel better", Jamie laughed.   
  
"It did. I'm fine. I just realized that I think I have the key to my decision, and I have you 3 to thank for it", she hung her arm over the side of the boat.   
  
Tyler went over to give Val a hug, and she splashed him.   
  
"Hey"! They laughed.   
  
Val started splashing the other two.   
  
"Ok that's it, this means war"! Tyler said leaning over to push Val in, she moved and he fell overboard himself.   
  
"Tyler, i'm so sorry are you okay"? Val said leaning over.   
  
"Yeah give me your hand", he reached for it. She started to pull him in. Then all of the sudden one swift pull and she had joined him in the cold water. Jamie and Hank laughed at them.   
  
"You guys are soaking wet, that was a real dumb move"!   
  
Tyler motioned to Val to put her hands on the boat and push and with Tyler's help she did and they fell overboard.   
  
"You guys are so dead", Hank dunked Tyler, and Val before they couuld swim away, and the whole thing turned into one big water fight, and for the first time in a long time, they felt like teenagers.  
*********************************************************************************************  
When Val got home that night and dried off, she had made her decision and would announce it at dinner. When the food was served, Val began. "You guys know how you gave us the choice of who we could live with last time we talked"?   
  
"Yes".   
  
"Well since Brooke is going with mom to Sacremento-i'm going to stay here and live with dad".   
  
"Honey, are you sure? You could start a new life in Sacremento? Make new friends? Experience different things besides medical related things"?   
  
"I'm happy here mom. This is where my friends and dreams are, and I couldn't bear to leave dad alone". Her mom made a face.   
  
"I wanna stay here mom. I mean Sacremento dosen't even have an EMS prograsm".   
  
"No it dosen't", her mom said sourly.   
  
"That's why i'm better off here with daddy", she smiled at her dad who was very happy.   
  
"well if that's your decision", her mom continued eating.   
  
"Your just leaving it at that"? Brooke spoke up, "no, mom you can't let her do this".   
  
"I'm afraid it's not up to me Brooke".   
  
Brooke's eyes filled with tears, "no, this isn't fair. what about me Val, aren't I a good reason to go"?   
  
"Of course you are".   
  
"Then yuo friends must be better one because it seems like you always put them before me".   
  
"Brooke, not only are my friends here, but so is my dream of being a medical doctor. I cna't give that up now. Not when I've come as far as EMT...understand"?   
  
"Yeah I understand...job before family..and job is of course more important to robots right Super Val", Brook got up and left the table.   
  
Val just stared into her mash potatoes, how was she ever gonna mend things with Brooke in time?  
***********************************************************************************************  
The day came, and they had to say goodbye to Brooke and her mom at the airport.   
  
She hugged her dad, "bye daddy I love you".   
  
"Bye sweetheart".   
  
Then she turned to the squad, "So I guess this is it"?   
  
"Yeah, but we'll see you soon kiddo, have fun in the real world", Jamie smiled.  
  
"Maybe you'll even have a chance to develop some talent", Tyler shrugged.   
  
"Brooke, you have got to tell me how to make that coffee before you go, I don't think I cna live without it", Hank begged. Everyone laughed.   
  
"I promise I'll show you next time i'm here".   
  
"You better". Brooke turned to Catie, "So Val didn't come huh"?   
  
"I guess not". "I understand you two are fighting".   
  
"Us? What about you"? Brooke shrugged, "Look Catie, I know my sister can be a robotic freak sometimes but give her chance she's fun and don't get so far out there that you two go separate ways, because you may be on different planets but that dosen't mean yuo can't visit each other".   
  
Catie laughed, "thanks Brooke".   
  
"I really wish she was here to see us go".   
  
"I'm sorry".   
  
Then all of the sudden someone yelled Brooke's name. "Brooke"!   
  
Everyone turned to see. It was Val running down the steps. Brooke went to meet her.   
  
"Val"!   
  
"Brooke, i'm really sorry. It's just that alot of the times I like to hide my feeling to keep them to myself ya know? I'm sorry if you thought I ddn't care about mom and dad's divorce. I really do".   
  
"I know", Brooke smiled, "and i'm sorry for all those mean things i said you do have a heart Val, the biggest one I know, just remember it's okay to care about everyone just don't forget yourself".   
  
Vsl's eyes welled with tears she laughed, "i'll try to remember that".   
  
Brooke nodded, "well i guess this is it".   
  
"Promise to write me everyday"? Val asked.   
  
"And you promise to call me every night"?   
  
"It's a deal".   
  
They laughed. "I'm gonna miss you Brooke not having a little sister to boss around all the time will be pretty boring", she teased.   
  
"Well I'll miss you too Super Val, bugging you and teasing you that is", Brooke grinned. They hugged a long hug. Then joined the others.   
  
"She's ready", Val said letting go of Brooke's hand. "No i'm not. I have to do something before I leave".   
  
"What's that"? Brooke dragged Val over to Catie. "Okay I can't stand to go away and you two not be fruends so go on and do what you have to do. Because whatever your fighting about i'm sure it's stupid".   
  
Val half smiled, "Ya know, she's right Catie we are being stupid".   
  
"Yeah", Catie grinned, "I love ya geek".   
  
"I lave you too strangeling", they hugged.   
  
Brooke smiled, "Well my work is done".   
  
"Not quite yet", Catie whispered something into Brooke's ear.   
  
"Forget it! Tyler and Val are the worse case i've ever seen, i'd have more luck fixing Jamie up with Rupert".   
  
"hey", Jamie gave her a look.   
  
"Kidding", Brooke smiled. Val's face was bright red. Brooke had to laugh.   
  
"Take care of each other", she siad to the guys.   
  
She gave her daddy a hug and kiss. Val said her goodbyes to her mom,   
  
"Take care of him", Joanna said, "and yourself too...oh sweetheart i'm gonna miss you".   
  
"Mom, it'll be like having a mini-me once you teach Brooke how to be dependable and independent-and about a million other things".   
  
"Haha", Brooke said sarchastically.   
  
"Oh c'mon Brookey ya know you want to be like me"?   
  
"If I ever do I'll probably join the local therapy classes, and i'm also never going to pick up a pom-pom".   
  
"Rock on"! Catie cheered.   
  
"Bye you guys", Val gave her family one last hug.  
  
They all waved goodbye, and watched Brooke and her mom walk down the boarding passage. Then all of the sudden Broke ran back to Val.   
  
"Brooke? What are you doing your gonna miss your flight".   
  
"I wanted to make sure your coming to visit in 3 weeks".   
  
"Of course silly. Nothing could keep me away".   
  
"What if you end up having to walk"?   
  
"Then i'll walk".   
  
"It's a long walk to Sacremento".   
  
"So what? I'm super Val remember? I can do anything". Brooke smiled,   
  
"yeah-yeah you can". She gave her sister another hug, and left. Val and the others watched the plane fly off.   
  
"See ya in 3 weeks, Brooke", Val said softly. Then she wondered if she should've maybe gone with them after all, but after looking around at all her friends she figured staying was definitely worth it. 


End file.
